freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Show Stage
Were you looking for the Show Stage from the second game? Main = The is an area within Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and the default focus of the camera. It is located in the corner of a room (most likely the dining area), where the titular Freddy Fazbear and his friends play music during the day for children and adults alike. In Five Nights at Freddy's 2, during the cut scenes in between nights, the player sees the pizzeria from the view of the Show Stage, through Freddy's eyes. Appearance The Show Stage seems to be in a corner of a room which houses the three animatronic characters, and is assumed to be the location where they play during the day. On the wall behind them is some sort of circular decoration that looks like clouds. There is a black and white checkered strip of wallpaper outlined in red on the wall, as well. The floor is not visible, neither on the Monitor nor on the picture that appears when the player receives their check. Star ornaments can be seen hanging from the ceiling as well. Occupants The Show Stage is occupied by Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy Fazbear. Bonnie and Chica are the first to leave the stage, with Bonnie being the first in earlier nights. Freddy, however, will not leave the stage until The 3rd Night. Also, on any night, Freddy can stare into the camera while on the Show Stage, albeit quite rarely, for this only occurs when Chica and Bonnie have left the stage. Trivia * In the trailer, Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy were seen facing the camera all at once. This particular image can be found in the game's files, though it is unknown if it actually happens in game. It is possible it does happen, but rarely, similar to that of the unused masks Backstage facing towards the player by chance. * This and The Office are the only areas where more than one animatronic can be seen together. * When an animatronic leaves the room, the two remaining have extremely minor changes, such as different positions or the direction in which they are facing. * The room itself also seems to change once an animatronic leaves, as many of the background details seem to disappear. *Once an animatronic leaves the Show Stage, they will not return to this room until the player is killed or they move on to the next night. That being said, it is pointless to check this room if all the animatronics have left, or if Freddy is the only one present on the first two nights. *Freddy will always be the last to leave the Show Stage, even if his A.I. level is set to 20 while Bonnie and Chica are at 0 on Custom Night. |-|Images = Gameplay 68.png|Bonnie missing. 223.png|Chica missing. 224.png|Everyone is missing but Freddy. 355.png|Freddy facing the camera. Nothing_is_scarier.png|Everyone is missing. 2.png|Everyone facing the camera. Brightened Stage_Normal.png|The Show Stage, brightened and saturated for clarity. Stage_NoBonnie.png|No Bonnie, brightened. Stage_NoChica.png|No Chica, brightened. Stage_Freddy.png|Freddy, brightened. Stage_FreddyStare.png|Freddy's stare, brightened. Stage_AllStare.png|Group stare, brightened. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Locations